Summer's End
by metalguru
Summary: Book II of the Endless Summer Chronicles. The girls have survived many challenges so far. But, what they've fought of Aku's forces so far is nothing compared to the final challenges they'll face, including the dark sorcerer himself.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 **_Here we go again_**

* * *

On this apocalyptic landscape, no life was present, not a single plant dared show itself, not a single drop of water desired to touch the ground. Once, this place had been a mighty city, bustling with people going about their daily lives, with skyscrapers that touched the stars, and miles of underground tunnels carrying trains, waste, water, and electricity to the people. Now, all that remained were a few ruined buildings, long fallen and blown out, surrounded by harsh and unforgiving desert.

A single road sign on a lonely highway was the last memento for this broken remnant of civilization.

"Welcome to Townsville, where everyone's your neighbor."

In the distance, thousands of robots worked strenuously twenty-four hours a day, building a circular fortress two miles radius. It had two walls, one an outer wall fifty feet in height, and another thousand in width, creating a stronghold from which the dark forces could hold back anyone bold or stupid enough to try and get in. The second wall was another mile back. This one had a moat around it and required drawbridges that could be raised in case of danger. In between the two walls were staging areas for a robotic army. Five thousand robots could be mustered, and quickly replenished from the laboratories that were hidden beneath the ground, protected by thick bunkers. On top of the first wall were anti-air weapons, not truly necessary since the only attack air forces were controlled by the same forces who were building this massive fortress. In the very center, behind the second wall, a massive rampart went up, ending in a tower that looked like a massive thorn sticking out of the earth. The entire fortress struck fear into the hearts of all who laid eyes upon it, and brought pause to anyone who had any notion of ever opposing the dark sorcerer who resided behind its massive walls.

Inside one of the long-bombed out buildings away from the fortress, two figures stirred, peeking out of one of higher windows to get a good look at the massive structure. One of the men was a heavy man with a red beard and wild eyes, carrying a battle-ax and wearing a kilt. The other was a Japanese man, wearing a tattered gray cloak over top of armor, some of which peeked out at his arms.

"Aye, laddie," said the Scotsman, "scarier than the tales of the banshee me mother told me when I was a boy."

Jack turned over and let himself slide down from the window into a laying position out of sight of any sentry. Pulling out a sketchbook, he drew what he could of the fortress from memory, adding notes as he went.

The Scotsman peered out the window, taking another good look at the outpost.

"Two walls." He shook his head. "The men are good and stout, but after all they've been through, how can we ask them to go over one wall, much less two?"

"They know we're coming." said Jack, his voice calm and collected, unlike the Scotsman, whose head was reeling at the enormous size of their future task.

"Of course they know we're coming! Why else would Aku abandon Tokyo and muster all his forces here? He's scared, laddie, scared of us, scared of you, but a dog backed into a corner is the most dangerous kind. The only thing I can't understand is, why this city? Townsville? Middle of nowhere, no strategic value whatsoever. A'd understand if he chose Mega-Ville, big city, easily defensible, but Townsville?"

"It' symbolic. It's the site of what Aku thinks is his only loss."

* * *

The sound of a heavy bronze key turning in an equally rusty lock awoke Jack from his slumber on a cot in the 4x9 holding cell the local police had placed him in. It was a small jail but rather well-equipped, probably due to the influx of spring-breakers the islands got every year, sitting at the side of the only station on the island.

"Let's go. C'mon." said the guard, motioning Jack to follow him out the cell. Standing up, Jack brushed the sleep out of his eyes, stepping quietly into the hallway in between his cell and all the others, all of which were empty as of this moment. Whether or not this was a good thing Jack could only guess at. The first guard handcuffed Jack's hands together, expecting no resistance, since two more guards were standing next to them, both with weapons at the ready. Clipping the cuffs on, the guard pushed him out of the corridor into the station.

Jack was still wearing the samurai costume from last night, having not been allowed to return to the hotel and change. His sword had also been confiscated, and was probably somewhere in the precinct, to Jack's utter dismay. Entering the next hallway, Jack could hear the sounds of a busy workplace to his left, but makeshift wooden walls had been strategically placed so that anyone up front couldn't see what was going on in the back. Jack was led away from the sparsely islander-decorated front into a drab and indistinctive hallway solidly painted white, into a room that resembled something out of a cop drama. A single table sat in the middle of the room, with two chairs on each side, a tape recorder in the center of the table, and a mirror on the right wall. The guard led Jack to a chair and had him sit down so from where he sat at the table he faced the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. For the first time in a few days, Jack saw himself and saw that the short hours and consecutive battles were taking their toll, as he had the beginnings of crow's feet and a five o'clock shadow.

All three guards took up positions around the room, the two with weapons guarding the door, the one who led Jack in leaning against the wall with his arms folded, staring at the floor, tapping his foot as if he was waiting for someone.

Finally, the door opened and into the room walked a Puerto-Rican/Japanese woman, with light tan skin, long black hair, wearing a conservative grey business dress with a skirt that ended around her knees. Under her left arm was a large load of files, which she placed on the desk in front of the seat she was taking. Pulling back a chair, without a word she organized her files, then pushed a button on the tape recorder.

"Case number 11346, Agent Mana Tatsuymina, IPF branch Oceania Region, Milneas Island. Sir," she motioned to Jack, "my name is Agent Tatsuymina, with the IPF (International Police Force), and I'd like to ask you a few questions. But first, for the record, please state your name."

"Jack."

"Last name?"

"Um…Jack?"

This raised an eyebrow. "Mr…Jack-Jack."

_The International Police Force: Created by a joint venture between Interpol and the Israeli Police, the International Police had a rocky start but have in about half a century created a solid foundation. While not particularly welcome in some countries, most notably the United States, they have integrated the police forces of the countries in the European Union and South America into their fold, and are making headway into Africa. Bolstered by generous funding from such illustrious names as the Wayne Corporation, and with ex-Justice Leaguers Black Canary and the Question on the payroll, the International Police Force, though young, are proving to be a force to be reckoned with. Though the department denies it, some have claimed the elite counter-terrorism organization VSSE is funded and staffed by the Force. Mana Tatsuyminaz is the local IPF agent on Milneas._

"Mr. Jack, you have been implicated in a very serious crime, one that may be classified as an act of terrorism. Where were you as of ten o'clock last night?"

"I was in the amusement park."

"What are you doing on Milneas Island, Mr. Jack?"

"I was assisting the archaeological dig on Progenies. Dr. Acari can vouch for me."

Without another word, she clicked off the tape recorder and stood up, planting her hands firmly on the table.

"Listen up. Last night, someone smashed up the archaeological site and stole an item of great value, as well as wrecked a Blue Fleet destroyer. If you had anything to do with this or have any information, I'd suggest you give it up right now, because this is as lenient as it's going to get. A few people are on their way who I can tell you are not very forgiving, so it's best you start talking now. You're in deep: one of the terrorists dropped your name, meaning you're an accessory to this crime, whether you like it or not. I'll give you a few minutes to think. Then, you'd better give me the answers I'm looking for."

She stormed out of the room, leaving Jack alone once again, except for the three silent guards. After waiting for about five minutes, the woman returned to the room, her mood different from when she left. Though she was confrontational at their parting, upon her return she seemed a bit nervous and even embarassed. Approaching the table, she gave Jack a little bow.

"I apologize, Mr. Jack, for the way I acted a few moments ago. I spoke to the doctor, as well as checked your criminal record. Everything checks out. From time to time, we have to get tough with criminals in order to get the info we want. However, I'd still like to know something. The reason why we brought you in is because one of the attackers dropped your name." She pulled out the top file and opened it in front of Jack. "Do you know who this man is?"

Jack looked down at the pictures of the man. None were taken straight on. The first one had him in his dog mask, at the scene of a kill. The second was a side shot, of the man getting into a vehicle. A computer print-out next to it gave a guess at what his face looked like straight-on. Jack recognized it immediately.

_No. It can't be!_

The neck-length, unkempt black hair; the cocky, devil-may-care smile that hid a fierce temper, friend, rival, traitor, murderer; instantly, Jack's heart was filled with elation and absolute hatred. A thousand memories came flooding back: playing in the gardens, fighting in the fields, traveling abroad, the destroyed school, the most painful battle Jack ever had to fight. Every feeling, every emotion that had been let loose, the ones Jack had tried to put away, to never think about again, everything came back. It was so overpowering that he almost didn't notice the Special Agent was still talking.

"He's a mercenary, a gun for hire, except he doesn't use a gun. He is a member of the mercenary group, 'the Wild Dogs,' calls himself 'Dingo.' Has only one arm, his left arm, which he uses to wield a sword, hence the connection we made between you, but it's insane how good he is with the sword, especially since analysis shows he's right-handed. Now, if you had any information on whom he's working for or why he's on the islands would be extremely helpful…"

"Do you know who the Azuma-Dojiri is?"

This caught the woman off-guard, but she quickly recovered.

"The Japanese Conglomerate, right? Yes, I know who they are. Why? Are you saying they're involved? That's a pretty heavy accusation. How are they involved?"

Jack shook his head.

"I don't think you would understand even if you tried."

Jack thought she would continue her questioning, but was surprised when she merely nodded and smiled.

"I can tell you know more than you're letting on. However, you have your reasons for being quiet. I can tell you're not a bad guy." She got up and took a step towards thedoor, before stopping and turning back to Jack."We have another Special Agent already on his way to the island. He should be arriving shortly. You can talk to him about what you know. With what we have to deal with, you'd be surprised at how much we understand."

She gave him a wink, then stepped out of the room into the empty hallway outside. Leaning against the white-washed wall, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"The Azumas. Great. This used to be such a nice quiet island."

_Beep-beep, beep-beep._

Her phone chittered on, demanding attention.

"Agent Tatsuymina speaking."

"Ma'am, I'm calling to inform you that Special Agent Dib's plane just arrived."

TBC (hopefully)...

Feeling the waters right now, hence the short chapter. Mana Tatsuymina belongs to Ken Akimatsu.


	2. A New Beginning

**The Story So Far:**

**It has been almost ten years since first grade and the Powerpuff Girls saved the day for what seemed to be the last time. Now, they are teenagers having to deal with the many problems and tribulations of being teens as well as super-heroes. Arriving on Milneas Island, they meet up with an old friend of the Professor, as well as run into their old sensei Jack. Exploring the ruins, our heroes find that there is more to this trip then they originally think. A stone has been found, which can harness the power of the sun and create energy unlike anything capable on earth. However, a demon attempted to steal it from the campsite. The battle for the stone reached its pitch when the demon showed up at the same club as the Powerpuff Girls, where Samurai Jack had to rescue the girls from the siren song of Ember. Jack, using a Fenton thermos supplied by Danny Phantom, captured the demon and saved the day, at least for then. The very next night, the entire crew, now including the casts of Johnny Bravo and Jackie Chan and his niece, visited the island's amusement park, which was quickly hijacked by the sorcerer Gargamel (recently released from imprisonment in the demon realm and somewhat regained both his powers and his sanity). Fighting two groups, one mercenary humans and the other demons, the girls, Jack, Jackie and his crew, defeated all sides, but with some cost to themselves. Buttercup was caught in the dark spell of Shi, the Prophet of Death, and was knocked unconscious. Jack was arrested and hauled to jail, while everyone else went back to the hotel to recover. Now, only two Prophets of Destruction remain. But, a new organization has attacked and stolen the mighty stone, led by another samurai with a connection to Jack.**

**Who are these strange new attackers? What is the secret of the stone? And what is the secret to Jack's past and future?**

The Future

Racing through the woods, their legs clanking and trembling with each bounding step, the five unwieldy machines charged around and even through trees to get at their prey. For these were no ordinary robots; they were the Clockwork Knights, an elite group of Aku's robots, who looked like giant cast-iron furnaces with mechanical legs that looked like something out of Victorian England. Smoke poured from their stove-pipe heads, their one-track minds focused on one target: a certain samurai who had dodged and defeated every single assassin and opponent who had ever tried to track him down.

Reaching the edge of the woods, the robots were awarded for their diligence with the sight of their prey sprinting through the rice fields beyond the trees. The shallow water soaked the bottom of his robe and slowed his movements. Combined with the fact that they had been hunting him for three days straight with very little rest, they were so close to accomplishing that which was considered almost impossible.

Catching Samurai Jack.

One Knight jumped high in the air, his massive broadsword pointed downward for a throttling final blow to the samurai.

However, the samurai's skill was well-known to the robots, and for good reason.

The broadsword never even got close to Jack. The Knight, however, splashed into the rice field face first, half of his body floating away from the other half.

The other four knights approached more cautiously. Being robots, they used their powerful legs to bound over the rice paddies, quickly catching the runaway samurai. Surrounding him, they all raised their broadswords at once.

All four charged, hoping to either crush or cut the samurai to pieces once and for all.

In a flurry of blows and sword slashes, for a few seconds this small patch of rice paddy was a intangible rush of violence. In less time then it took to start the battle, it was over.

Black cast-iron pieces of scrap lay like broken gravestones, marking the last place the Clockwork Knights had been alive. Standing victorious, Jack showed no signs of outer jubilation. This hunt was only one of many, a never-ending race. Only the fall of Aku would end it.

Taking the first breather in three days, Jake searched the four fallen robots for any clues or aids to finding and defeating Aku.

SMACK!

"Ungh!"

A heavy blow caught Jack in the back of the head, knocking the samurai unconscious.

The source of the blow was Drago, the half-dragon leader of the Clockwork Knights. Unlike the knights, Drago was mortal, the son of an ancient Dragon spirit.

Drago couldn't believe his luck. Here was the mighty, unmatchable samurai, and he had snuck up on Jack by hiding inside the first Clockwork Knight. Though it had been a gamble, as the slight cut through his abdomen showed, it had proved more valuable in the end then he could have ever imagined.

"He he. Stupid hume. If you kill someone, make sure they're dead."

The Present

"…so then, Buttercup beat down the sorcerer, and he gave up and changed everyone back?"

Jade and Jackie were both bed-bound, still recovering from last night's escapades, Jackie recovering from a splitting head-ache by drinking lots of water, Jade barely able to move, her entire body taking a beating from the summoning. Everyone else was also in the room visiting, except for Buttercup, who was downstairs bathing, and Frankie, who had finally gone to sleep. Bubbles and Blossom were in the room, talking to their friend while enjoying their time together. The Professor was reading a newspaper out on the porch in the morning sun.

"Yeah, that's pretty much almost everything that happened." said Blossom.

Jackie was in another bed, chatting on a phone. Actually, chatting wasn't really the right word. More like Jackie was listening, and whoever was on the other end was yakking his ear off.

"No, Uncle, that's not really… no, I don't need any books… really, it's not necessary…but, wait, Uncle, wait… click ." He gave the receiver a strange look. "He hung up on me."

"Who was that, Uncle Jackie?" asked Jade.

"It was Uncle, Jade. He says that he's coming out to the island to help us."

Jade couldn't believe it.

"He can't be serious! He's still sick! When's he leaving?"

Jackie shook his head.

"That's the thing. He's already left! He'll be here early tomorrow morning. I don't know how he knew we needed help."

Jade groaned. One of the nice things about this vacation was no Uncle. She highly doubted they needed Uncle's help. More than likely the old man thought they did, and wanted an excuse for taking a vacation.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Bubbles asked. She pointed at the bruises on Jade's arms. Though she was able to block most of the chi-stealer's attacks, the blows still hurt. With her ninpo powers drained, she really wasn't able to heal quickly.

Jade winked.

"I'm fine. Another day and my chi…" Jackie gave her a bad look, "…my strength will be back and I'll be up and out. My body gave out before I could do any real damage, so I'll be up and ready by tomorrow."

The conversation was interrupted by Buttercup entering the room. She didn't even speak a word, and looked like she was reluctant to talk to anyone.

Jade was elated. "There's the girl of the hour! So, how did it feel kicking that old man's butt up and down the pier?"

Buttercup didn't respond at first. She focused her attention only on her sister.

"Uh, great. Blossom, can I talk to you? Privately?"

Exchanging looks with everyone else, Blossom got up and followed her sister out of Jackie's room and down the hall to the girls' room.

"What's up?" asked Blossom.

Buttercup rubbed the back of her head, just underneath the hairline.

"Can you check something for me? I was washing my hair when I found some rough skin, like a scab or something, but it's strange."

Buttercup turned around and lifted up her hair. Blossom moved in for a closer look.

"Strange in what way?" asked Blossom, searching around and finding what appeared to be two swirling eyes tattooed into the skin.

"Like a scar, but not deep enough to be a cut."

Blossom rubbed her finger over the two strange marks. They were rough, but also spongy. Blossom had never seen something like them before in her entire life.

"When did these appear?"

"I only discovered them just now. They weren't there yesterday."

"Maybe they have something to do with that guy who hit you with that weird spell yesterday. Has anything strange occurred today because of them?"

"Nope, nothing. They don't seem to do anything, either.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them then. Hey, at least they're a bump on the back of your neck and not somewhere embarrassing."

Blossom gave Buttercup a little squeeze in an _ahem_ private area.

"Hey!"

"Ooo. I think they've grown. Sensei Jack will be most pleased." Blossom chuckled.

"Give it a rest!" shouted Buttercup.

"The special witness is right this way, sir."

Agent Mana led the Special Agent through the back hallway of the police station to the same interrogation room that she had an hour earlier met with the strange man named Jack. She handed him a small manila envelope, which he quickly flipped through and handed back.

The door opened to the interrogation room once again, and Jack, once again seated at the other of the table facing the door, looked up to see who was entering now.

Instead of the female agent who had interrogated him earlier, Jack found himself face to face with a twenty-one year old man, dressed in a large red trench coat, with black hair, including one strand up front that stuck straight up in the air, thin, angled glasses, and boots to complete the look.

"Sensei Jack?" He stuck out one hand. "I can't believe it's you! You were my gym teacher back in middle school. Remember me? Alien boy? Now I'm Special Agent Dib. I'm part of a special branch of the IPF that deals with supernatural occurrences and meta-human attacks. I've been dealing with strange stuff since I was a boy." He took a seat across from Jack, and immediately got down to business. "I'm here because strange occurrences have been happening on this island that cannot be explained but must be dealt with, for the safety of the people on the island as well as the well-being of the world."

He flipped open a large manila folder, containing several photos of the amusement park as well as Jack outside of the club.

"Let's see. Ah. A ghost appearing in a night-club. A demon exploding out of same nightclub. An entire amusement park getting petrified. That last one was tough to explain. Most people were content with the excuse that time flew while they were having fun, but some sticklers had to be dealt with. While we try to keep the general populace in the dark, it's not good if we the protectors of the public find ourselves having no idea what's going on. So, if you wouldn't mind, would you tell me exactly what is going on?"

Jack shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"C'mon Sensei Jack, you can trust me. Try me."

Jack clammed up. Dib sighed. He'd have to play hardball.

"Despite what you may think, we actually know a lot about you, Mr. Jack,"

Dib dropped the sensei, "even if your personal file is a fake. Bachelor's in sports medicine, masters in ancient languages, even though you never set foot in a college. We can't bust you for it, but there are more…subtle aspects of your life we can mess with."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. Let's just say I'm giving you some incentive when it comes to helping us. Remember, we're trying to protect the world too!"

Jack weighed his options. Having someone know about what was going on was better than the entire world getting caught off guard.

"I believe that the Azumas are trying to resurrect an evil sorcerer from the feudal ages of Japan in order to conquer the present era."

Dib was silent for a second, his thoughts lost behind curious eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"I believe you."

Jack was surprised when he stood up and headed for the door.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jack couldn't help but blurt out.

"I'll take care of everything!"

Dib stepped outside and closed the door. On the other side of the hallway, Agent Mana stood waiting for her superior's orders.

"That confirms it. The Azumas are our target. Where's the base again?"

Mana responded immediately.

"At the bottom of the volcano, sir. It's dug in pretty deep. Security's tight, too."

Dib removed his glasses and wiped them with a cloth.

"We have any superheroes in the area we can call on? For an operation today, if possible."

Mana shook her head.

"The only superheroes in this region are all up in the Philippines and Japan. Someone like Superman would be useful, but without proper evidence, we really can't convince anyone to come. However," she waved an official looking piece of paper in front of her, "according to this passenger list, guess who arrived on the island about two days ago?"

The cell doors opened and Agent Mana stood with the two guards solemn-faced.

"It's time."

Jack shifted out of the cell, taken by the arms by the two guards. They led him through out of the holding area and into the hallways beyond. Taking him to the very back of the station-house, they exited out a rear door onto the helicopter landing pad outside.

Jack was confused, but kept his guard up. He had no idea where they were going, and was completely lost at the point of this little side trip.

Over to the left of the four, a helicopter with its blades already spinning had just landed, and four men in leisure suits stepped off. Two of them looked like shady lawyers, while the other two definitely weren't civilians. Their beefy muscles and shaved heads quickly gave them away.

As soon as they saw the small party, the men veered off in their direction, walking with a purpose.

"Move." was all Agent Mana said. The two guards increased their hold on Jack, almost dragging him along at a fast pace.

"Stop! Hold it!" shouted one of the four men.

The guards and Agent Mana broke into an almost-run, hampered only by the face that they were carrying Jack. However, the four men were no slouches, taking off after the guards even in suits.

"Now!" Agent Mana threw a scarf into the air as the guards dropped Jack on his feet and broke their grips.

A blast of blue and green flew past Agent Mana, followed by a heavy wind. In the span of a second, Jack was gone.

The four men cursed at their loss. Mana could only smile.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Jack now had the sensation of flying, which was confirmed by simply looking down. Looking up, he found himself being held up by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hey sensei!" said Bubbles gleefully.

"Nothing like a prison break to start your day, eh sensei?" snickered Buttercup.

Jack smiled. Maybe things would fall into place now.

The two Powerpuffs flew deep into the jungle, diving below the tree line to join Blossom waiting for them to arrive.

"Sensei!"

Blossom blew her ice breath on the chains, which quickly froze and shattered. Jack rubbed his chafed wrists, glad to be free of his shackles, which brought back bad memories.

Jack's attention changed again when Bubbles looked to his left. There, standing in front of two ATVs, was Special Agent Dib, his arms crossed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have fun?" he remarked.

"Um, yes. Although…"

As if on cue, Dib reached into a pouch on one of the ATVs and pulled out Jack's sword.

"Missing something?" He handed the sacred sword back to its owner. "Alright, we're headed to a base about two clicks east of here. Those who can fly will do so. For those who can't, we've got these babies. Let's mount up!"

TBC


	3. Long Exposition

The war band marched slowly through the foggy mountains, a few lines of Termagants, followed by the Clockwork Knights, then Drago on a makeshift motorcycle. Behind him, in lines of two, chained together, were prisoners, unfortunate humans who had become prizes of a raiding campaign.

The chains attached to the prisoners' hands clinked as they walked forward, men, women, and children trapped in a line of captivity, traveling from freedom to what most certainly was imprisonment, torture, and perhaps even death at the hands of the unforgiving hoards of Aku. They had gambled with freedom, and had been caught by the raiding party of Clockwork Knights and Termagants, disgusting orc-like creatures with little intelligence and even littler patience for those who fell behind.

One old man, pushed to his limit and given little to no food or water for several days, fell flat on his side on the muddy road, long punished by the unending rains that had only let up a few hours before. A Termagant guard, seeing the fallen man, started moving towards him, spear already in hand.

"Get up!" He kicked the old man.

"Stop it!" A shout came from one of the other prisoners, a Japanese man in a badly muddied and torn white gi. He was young, about twenty-two, and his long hair had fallen to his shoulders as he had not the time nor inclination to wrap it back up in a loptop.

"He is dead already."

Jack placed the old man on his shoulder and lifted him.

"I will carry him."

The orcish creature snickered, then gave up on his game.

"Hmph. Suit yourself."

Jack and the Old man moved forward, slowly, as the rest of the prisoners passed by. There was no way they could keep up pace. Jack tried desperately, knowing full well what would happen to the man if they fell behind.

"Please sir. We must move quickly."

When the man spoke, his voice was but a whisper, strained and wheezing.

"Leave me be. Save yourself."

Up ahead, the caravan came to a halt, the Termagants fanning out. Jack and the Old man caught up to the rest of the prisoners.

"Here sir," Jack set down the man slowly, "please rest."

The old man chuckled. The wind picked up through the fog-filled woods, creating an ominous aura.

"I do not fear death, young man. I have lived every day as if it was my last."

Jack was speechless at the old man's confession.

"You… are samurai?"

Drago was getting annoyed at the hold-up. Three termagants ran up to him.

"Why have we stopped?" he said to them.

"My lord," they whispered, "we hear voices in the woods. May be humes."

At that thought, the other two termagants licked their lips greedily.

Drago nodded his head.

"Fine. Go search for them."

The three termagants stalked out into the woods, searching greedily for their prey. To termagants, humans were food and sport. They were from a planet far off in the galaxy, a world still mired in the dark ages of wizards and warriors. From interplanetary traders, they had learned of the fertile hunting grounds of Earth, and the infinitely corrupt leader who was its master. Their ferocity and merciless nature caught Aku's eye, and now they were members of his ever-growing army.

Slipping into the woods, the voices grew stronger, to the point where the termagants were almost on top of the speakers. The smell of human was strong in the air. On the other side of a thick bush, the termagants readied themselves.

"Die humes!" They jumped out, spears raised for battle.

What they found disappointed them to no end. A small radio was sitting in the middle of a small clearing, quietly playing a tape. Next to it was a small vial, a little wisp of white smoke slipping out of it. One of the termagant kicked over the radio, obviously upset.

"No humes."

Another of the orcs picked up the vial. Placing it near his nose, he got a huge whiff of the odors of human. Suddenly, it even dawned on the small-minded creature what they had just walked into.

"IT'S A TR-"

Projectiles whistled through the air, and the next sound was three bodies hitting the ground.

Back at the caravan, Drago was growing impatient. The three termagants had not yet returned. Probably already feasting on the humans they killed. Greedy bastards.

"We're done waiting. Move out!" Drago commanded his caravan to move without the three termagants. There was no time for hungry slackers.

The caravan moved forward, the termagants grumbling for having to take orders from a native, the Knights silent except for the creaking of their joints. The children whimpered as their parents held them close.

Jack reached out to help the old man, but he walked forward without help, a new rejuvenation in him that surprised Jack. As Jack walked beside the old man, the man spoke.

"I do not fear death, for it comes for us all."

The caravan stopped once again. This time, all the termagants were upset.

"What's the problem this time?" shouted Drago.

The old man smiled to Jack. "But today, it does not come for us."

The termagants' eyes were bugging out. Drago peered ahead to see what was stopping the procession. What he saw scared him for the first time in his life.

Ahead of them, blocking the path, were three spikes. On top of each spike was the head of the three missing termagants.

"What the hell?"

A war cry echoed throughout the fog-filled woods, the sound coming from all directions. It was answered by many more calls. The sounds of hundreds filled the dense air. The termagants fanned out, weapons at the ready.

"Where's it coming from?"

The prisoners huddled together. It sounded as if an army had surrounded them. Visibility was nothing. The sound was everywhere.

A pounding arose from the left, merely a hum at first, but growing with every second, until it sounded as if a train was approaching with no chance of stopping.

Jack watched in that direction, staying close to some of the children prisoners with the unknown approaching.

Then, they appeared.

Like Specters in the Fog, figures on horseback came through the woods. Dressed in armor, wearing fearsome masks underneath their helmets, swords and bows at the ready, they charged headlong at the caravan.

Jack could not believe what he was seeing. They were coming full. They were warriors.

They were samurai.

"Yahhh!" the line of horsemen cried. An arrow flew into the center of the termagant lines. The arrow exploded, sending termagants flying and the rest of the line shaking. The warriors charged through, swords blazing, cutting and killing any termagant that came into their path.

Drago fired his magics at the samurai, but there were far too many coming at him, and an arrow caught him in the shoulder, sending him flying back.

"Screw this!" he shouted. Climbing aboard his motorcycle, he took off into the woods.

In seconds, the termagant line was crushed. Realizing just how grim their situation was, the termagants did what they did best. They ran.

"Run away! Retreat!"

The termagants that did turn and run only went a short distance before a wave of samurai on foot cut off their progress, hacking into the disgusting creatures and showing no mercy to the invaders. Surrounded, the termagants fought desperately for survival, attacking friend and foe with tooth and claw to try and survive.

A termagant threw his spear, catching one of the samurai in the chest, knocking him off his horse and onto the ground next to where Jack was crouching. The man was clearly dead, but what caught Jack's attention was the sword by his waist. Quickly pulling it out, he cut his chains and joined the battle.

Moving forward in the caravan, a termagant took notice of Jack and charged at him with his spear. Jack cut the spear and then slashed the termagant with no effort at all.

Quickly examining the battle around him, Jack saw that while the termagants were going down easy, the Clockwork Knights were a different story.

One knight took out both a samurai and his horse with one blow, knocking both away with a bone-crushing hit. Ducking under the Knight's swing, Jack slashed the robot into three pieces.

The samurai, seeing this human destroy one of the robots, nodded to Jack, and headed towards the next knight.

This one was already damaged, and was swinging wildly. Four samurai were trying desperately to contain it, but could not get an advantage. One climbed up the back of the robot, but was thrown off by the robot's convulsions. The knight turned on the downed samurai, raising his arm high in the air to crush the human with a tremendous blow.

With a blaze of speed and skill, the robot's arms suddenly split in two in mid-air, landing harmlessly next to the robot. The other samurai watched as a Japanese man dressed in a white gi jumped into the air and kicked the robot directly in its chest, knocking the robot off its balance. Landing expertly, the man charged forward, and with a mighty upward slash, cut the robot in two, its pieces landing crumpled on the ground.

"VICTORY!" someone shouted. The other samurai replied with a mighty cheer.

Jack walked over to the samurai he had saved. Though he wore armor, his ornate facemask had fallen away, revealing him to be a boy no older than sixteen. His eyes were spellbound at the amazing warrior before him. Remembering his manners, he bowed before grabbing his sword and returning to his fellow warriors.

The sound of hooves behind Jack caught his attention. He turned to find four horses behind him. One was the old man Jack had helped before, now riding proudly next to his compatriots. Two were samurai wearing armor with flags upon their backs proclaiming them to be elite royal guard. The final samurai was more petite than his guards, but the ornate nature of his armor and the symbols which he wore proclaimed him to the leader of these warriors.

The old man spoke first.

"Thank you very much, young warrior. Your skill is very impressive. Our matriarch wishes to thank you personally."

The head samurai removed her facemask. Behind the mask, the samurai was not a man. She was a seventeen year old girl, with jet black hair and green eyes.

* * *

"The Azuma-Dojiri is to Japan what LexCorp is to America; a powerful, highly-connected collection of businesses using their wealth and resources to cover up a myriad assortment of illegal activities ranging from the high-tech to the occult. Outside of Japan, they're not well-known, since they hide the fact that they have a huge monopoly in order to avoid prosecution by other countries, but the truth is that they have their hands placed in some of the most lucrative and powerful companies around the world."

"The irony behind their situation is that, originally, the organization started as a religious cult dedicated to anarchy, with a belief structure centered on demon-worship. Almost a millennium ago, they wandered around Japan working as fortune tellers and sooth-seers, to fund their nightly covens and other wicked activities. For a time, they were persecuted, but since they were never more than a passing annoyance, they mostly went around unhindered."

"This changed once a few of their number got together and actually pulled off raising a full-fledged demon, or something like that. Any history from this period has pretty much been lost, so we've had to go by what little scraps we could find. What we do know is that they overnight became Japan's most wanted. Most were hunted down and made to pay for their crimes, but a few did get away."

"You'd think that the few who got away would learn their lesson and get the heck out of Dodge. Instead, they did possibly the smartest thing in the history of villainy; they went legit, started a bank, and became respectable members of society. As they grew in size, they branched out into the usual bad guy interests, weapons and warriors. At their high point, they had their own personal army and several fortresses across Japan, and had the power to influence lords and even the Emperor himself. This was five hundred years ago."

"Now, you might ask 'if they've been around for half a millennium, why aren't they some unstoppable force?' If history tells us anything, it's that inner threats are much deadlier than outside ones, and the Azumas' history are filled with sordid affairs and knives in the back. At the beginning, there were thirty families; by the beginning of the 19th century, only five were left, the rest eliminated or integrated into another family so that only the most savage and ruthless families still laid heir to the Azuma fortune. It's amazing that the business has held together for so long, considering the long-running rivalries and hatreds between the main families. At the beginning of the 20th century, with Japan open to the rest of the world, the Azuma families looked with anticipation at opportunities presented by subjugating other countries just as they did Japan. When Japan conquered much of Asia, the Azumas knew that it would only be a matter of time."

"Everything changed though, due to the eruption of war across the world. Japan was pushed back, along with it went the Azumas' goals. With the end of the war, Japan was broke and occupied, the people reeling from the defeat of hundreds of years of warrior rule. The Azumas were the only exception. Since they had supplied Japan with it's weapons, with the money paid straight up front, and then invested it in foreign markets before Japan fell, they came out of the war wealthy and powerful beyond their wildest dreams, though absolutely hated by the common people."

"So, it was no surprise that revenge would be taken upon them. The surprise came from the circumstances of how the Azumas were destroyed. Now, since their creation, while the families kept the bond of their ancestors, each family was suspicious of all the others. By the war, they all hated one another, and kept their distance in order to ensure they wouldn't kill one another. However, a year after the war ended, something prompted all five families to meet in Kyoto, bringing with them every member related by blood. Why, no one will ever know, mostly because they all traveled in secret and told no one what they were doing. Not one person outside of the main families knew the meeting was taking place. What we do know is that the next morning, when American soldiers came to investigate terrifying noises heard by locals during the night, they found all five families in one room, all brutally murdered. Not one survivor. Now, it would have made sense if one of the families had collected all the others and whacked them, Mafia style, but the destruction of the Azuma clan left the business leaderless and stagnant. It was bought by a poor cowboy from Texas on a whim, whose luck turned when he discovered the hidden assets and fortunes of the late Azumas. _His_ family quickly became a dynasty, and for the next thirty years the business was run recklessly, delving into cars and politics and every indulgence the cowboy and his family could think of."

"Then, forty years later, the company changed hands again, once again under mysterious circumstances. The cowboy's family began disappearing, one by one. His mansions burned to the ground, his lands died and his prized animals died with them. Finally, the cowboy, heart-broken, sold the company, which was finally getting noticed on the world stage, especially since it was worth more money than anyone could ever spend in a thousand lifetimes. However, this was also the beginning of what would become known as the 'Curse of the Azuma.' Everyone who owned the Azuma's company found themselves or their families meeting gruesome ends. Some tried to hold onto the company, desperately desiring the money. Others consulted psychics or other mediums to conclude why these things were happening. They all came up with the same thing: the Azumas' wicked lives, and their abandoning of their fellow Japanese, had cursed the company. The company itself stagnated, and began to fall apart."

"Finally, the company was purchased out of nowhere by a man named Darius King. This is interesting because King is not Japanese, nor American. In fact, most of his history and background don't exist, and what does exist is plainly doctored and untrue. He appeared around the turn of the century, a refugee from a war-torn country in Africa, though his past seems to suggest that he wasn't so much escaping a war as much as he was escaping retribution for starting wars. Arriving in America, he started his own mercenary guild. It's rumored that he's mentored several crime lords around the world, as well as given aid to a few super-villains. After buying the Azuma Corporation, he declared that he believed a member of the Azuma was still alive, and would find this heir and break the curse."

"Flash forward to ten years ago. Darius King III is now President of the Azuma-Dojiri. Through three generations of Kings, they have rebuilt the Azuma-Dojiri into a powerful conglomerate, their primary source of income being arms sales. His greatest achievement, however, is that he actually accomplishes his grand-father's ambition: somehow, despite the fact that we know all five Azuma families were wiped out, King finds a supposed member of their bloodline, whom he raises himself. Then, to the shock of everyone, King steps down and places on the throne Malachite Azuma, 15-year old child prodigy. Do things get better? Nah. Malachite is his ancestor's entire heritage rolled up into one person, plus the fact that he's a teenage billionaire playboy in charge of one of the most powerful companies in the world means bad news for everyone else. Plus, his VP/bodyguard Darius King is just as big an enigma. He takes care of the grunt-work behind the scenes, so Malachite doesn't get his hands dirty. The Azumas have fallen back into old habits, and rumors of strange rituals and mysterious happenings inside the company's multiple factories and labs fly throughout the circles of conspiracy theorists around the world."

Dib, seated around the campfire with Bubbles and Blossom, paused for a moment to take a breath and let his story sink in. The sheer volume of what he knew was pressing enough, not including the missing loose ends of the story.

"Of course, according to the Azuma's lawyers, all of what I've just said is nothing more than rumors and conspiracy theories. They insist that their employers are merely enterprising capitalists, not megalomaniacs; Malachite is merely a budding executive, and King a shrewd businessman. So, of course, we can't touch them without proof. They've been charged many times with anti-trust laws, aiding and abetting super-villains, conspiracy and attempted world conquest, building weapons of mass destruction, and countless environmental hazards and violations, all of which have fallen through."

It was night now. They had stopped for dinner and to get a little shut-eye before a late night covert entrance into the Azuma's base.

"That's why I'm helping you guys out. If we can get undeniable proof that the Azumas are guilty, the world governments will have no choice but to arrest their leaders and finally put an end to their unjust actions. It will vindicate thousands who have sacrificed their careers and sometimes even their lives to put an end to the Azumas."

Blossom remembered something she had seen in the newspaper.

"Hey, aren't they holding some kind of fighting tournament during the festival?"

Dib nodded his head.

"That's right. They're trying to revive the old Street Fighter tournament, which originally fell apart since it was deemed too brutal, plus the fact that the backers of the tournament were members of a terrorist organization, a fact that is very pertinent as I'll explain in a second. The Azumas have been patrons of the martial arts since their inception. They sponsor the World Martial Arts Tournament and the King of Fighters Championship. However, for the Azumas, even something seemingly noble has its sinister underpinnings. The company uses these fights to scout for talent for their mercenaries. They also backhandedly invite rivals or opponents of their illegal organizations to the tournaments and quietly eliminate them through death matches or _ahem_ accidents in the ring or on the tournament grounds when no one's watching."

"Doesn't anyone take action?"

Now Dib shook his head.

"The sad truth about the tournaments is that the best fighters in the world enter them regardless of the dangers; in fact, it's one of the main draws. Rather than having to deal with numerous rules and restrictions in regular tournaments, the fights are often 'no rules' and take place in parts of the world where the law can't butt in. Then, there are the rumors that meta-humans, super-heroes, and super-villains all take part, battling side-by-side with normal humans."

"That sounds awesome!" said Bubbles.

"That's sick." replied Blossom.

"You're both right, actually. For someone innocent enough to enter thinking it's a normal tournament, they quickly find out how deadly wrong they were, but, to a human looking to prove themselves or a super-human desiring a grudge match against their rivals or enemies, it's the perfect cover. Which is why," Dib, obviously tired and finished with his story, rolled over into his sleeping bag, "we're going to get in and hopefully end all this before somebody gets hurt."

Dib tried to close his eyes, but the sounds of a nearby super-powered teenager facing off against a middle-aged 'samurai' wielding a wooden sword.

"Are they still at it?"

Next: Jack's Strengths


	4. Journal Entry 1

_Sept. 9, 24XX_

_It has been little over a year since I arrived in the future, thrown forward by the treachery of the sorcerer Aku. After much traveling and challenges as I have chronicled in this journal, I was recently captured by servants of that most despicable sorcerer and taken by those capturers, I expected little mercy to come. My fears were allayed, however, upon my rescue and release by a band of samurai._

_I am amazed that, in this day and age of corruption and tyranny, there still exist those who follow the way. I was initially ecstatic, but upon closer scrutiny on the road back to their village, I discovered that while these warriors may call themselves 'samurai' they are not equivalent of the warriors I once knew. _

_My first discovery of the drastic departure from the ways of old came when we entered into their village. We traveled through dense forest, so thick that I had to remain almost on top of the man in front of me, lest I lose my way. The leaves grew solarge that I had to move them aside merely to see. I stumbled forward when suddenly I felt like I was passing through a wall of water. I looked up to find the trees gone, and myself and the rest of my band on the edge of a mighty valley. I looked behind me, only to discover that the massive forest had vanished, replaced by rocks that went up a mountain. The Old Man whom I helped walk with the slave band explained that the entire village is covered with a 'distortion field' which projects the image of a massive forest and an empty valley to any servant of Aku who may come looking for them. This was my first indication that these were not the samurai of old._

_My rescuers have named themselves the 'Neo-Samurai.' Upon my talks with Ken, the boy I rescued from the Clockwork Knight, I learned that the people of this village have minimal ties to any samurai clan or master, and only took up the Way long after the fall of the world to Aku's forces. While they embrace the martial laws and mental guidelines of old, theirs is not a complete aversion to the amenities of the future. Their village is a surreal mix of 'feudal', a word I have not yet fully grasped, with the vast technologies and objects of the future. Satellite televisions, weather vanes, dew condensers and rain collectors for water, solar panels for energy and heat; these are only the devices found on the outside of the houses, most built out of plastic and 'aluminum' in the shape of the houses and castles of old. Despite many of the villagers fears of Aku's forces, home-built robots clean the streets and perform many of the menial duties around the village. _

_The village itself is very large and contains a high population, only a quarter of which are members of the Neo-Samurai. The rest are refugees, running from their enslaved or destroyed homes, who have been given shelter in this hidden village. Indeed, before they chose to become samurai, the Neos themselves were refugees. _

_While their dedication and spirit cannot be questioned, the skill of the Neo-Samurai is amateurish, at best. They have learned most of what they know about Bushido from old movies and books they salvaged. They profess that someday soon they will rise against Aku and end his reign, but I fear that this bravado without the strength to support it will only lead to disaster, and to that end I have begun teaching them some of the lessons which I have founded my own knowledge of Bushido upon. However, I am careful not to overstep my bounds as a guest, since I have already received some discontent from the leaders, including the matriarch herself._

_I do not fear the looks that some of the elders are giving me, but I do find some discomfort in the Neo-Samurai's belief structure that runs parallel to their Bushido. They have a semi-religion centered around 'The Matriarch,' not the current leader of the village, but rather a hero-worship for a hero who died in the battle against Aku which has grown into an almost fanatical obsession. While I do not know the full details of the story of 'The Matriarch,' the influence of their beliefs permeates several structures and traditions prevalent in the village, most important being that the leadership of the village is hereditary, the current matriarch being the last descendent of the first, and to a lesser importance, the strange tradition of parents naming all their girls after flowers. I have met a Bluebell, a Honeysuckle, and a Daisy. The current Matriarch herself is named, of course, Sakura (Japanese Cherry Blossom). _

_I fear that Sakura may take her heritage too seriously. She pushes her warriors every single day from long before dawn to long after dark. She punishes those who cannot keep up and berates those who can. It must be remembered that even the samurai of old were human, and required rest from tiring battles. While her warriors remain loyal to Sakura out of respect for her heritage, I being an outsider have caught some hints of grumbling underneath their disciplined surface. _

_Though I am a guest, I feel that I may need to involve myself further into the affairs of this village, especially in teaching my ways to the matriarch, who despite her harsh exterior, underneath I believe is a deep love for those whom follow her. While this village and its protectors may have their flaws, they are sincere in their beliefs and know that what they protect is worth saving. And while I know that only I have the power to stop Aku and that I should keep moving after a year of wandering, this village has created in me a feeling that I have not felt in so long. _

_It feels like home._


	5. Teaser

SUGAR...SPICE…AND EVERYTHING NICE…

These were the ingredients used to create the perfect little girl…

But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction…

Chemical X.

BOOM!

Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their awesome super-powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, have dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil!

* * *

_The Powerpuff Girls have faced many challenges, and overcome all attackers. _

_But they have not yet faced true evil…_

"What is evil? How can we determine who is truly 'evil'?" asked Jack.

"By their words and actions?"

"That is true, but we must acknowledge that we all have the capacity for evil."

_Your most dangerous enemy comes to you not as an opponent, but as a friend._

"Recognize this sword?" He held it high for Jack to see. The blade was black as night, and shimmered in the moonlight. It was not the color of the sword that disturbed Jack the most.

It was the symbol on the handle. A circle around a diamond with four strokes perpendicular to each side: the crest of Jack's family.

"You should…your father gave it to me."

_The end is coming…the dark shadow once again creeps over the land…_

BAM!

The blow to Jack's stomach felt like a sledgehammer had collided with him, knocking all of the breath out of him and sending him flying backward. Always on the attack, Jack managed to catch his balance in mid-air and land on all fours.

The two robots marched forward slowly as the Prophet laughed from on high.

"Do you really think you can stop me, my fool-hardy Prince? I who watched over Aku in his infancy, who found him even when the gods themselves thought him dead! I who could have had you killed as a boy, but allowed you to live? I who have manipulated this world, corrupted its leaders, and tricked its heroes?"

"You will never win!"

"Oh my dear boy, that is simply not the case! Don't you see? I've already won! This world is already Aku's!"

_And even the innocent are guilty…_

"When this event occurs, the entire world will be thrown into mass panic. Conventional police and military will be unable to stop such anarchy. Therefore, we have already positioned resources around the world in order to assist law enforcement retain order."

"No!"

"What is it, Sensei?"

Jack's blood boiled, but in his mind the sheer overwhelming impact of what he was up against finally set in.

"Aku's forces are already in place. Designed for peace, they will only bring destruction."

_Even the world's mightiest heroes are not innocent..._

"Do you truly think yourself so pure, so blessed above all others?"

"We're superheroes. It's our job to protect, our destiny!"

"Your destiny! You know nothing about your destiny!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm...hmm...hmm...where do you think Chemical X comes from?"

_If you had nothing left to live for… what would you die for?_

"Jack…take this."

She handed him a small device which looked like a wristwatch. Badly scratched and worn, Jack could make out a logo on the front: Time Squad.

"What is it?"

"This is my family's last hope for survival. Use it! It will take you one year before the Days of Aku. Go back in time, find the matriarch, and stop Aku! Only you can avenge us…"

_The Days of Aku are about to begin…_

Restarting January 1st… the second chapter of the Endless Summer saga.

And, coming Summer 2006… a brand-new story, based on Endless Summer:

The Samurai Jack Doujinshi Project – Samurai Jack Gaiden.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates. My life's been insane. I picked up the Powerpuff Girls movie and Samurai Jack season 1, which brought this on. I will begin work on the doujinshi over Winter Break, and hope to begin presenting pages in May.


	6. Jack's Ideals

Ch. 24 : Jack's Ideals

"Yah!"

Jack swung his (sheathed) sword towards the flying Powerpuff girl, testing her reflexes against an armed opponent. With an airborne flip and twirl, Buttercup dived underneath Jack's attack and threw a punch straight at his face. Jack, true to form, instantly ducked, dodging the blow which would have easily defeated a lesser man. Rolling backwards, Jack readied himself for the Buttercup's furious barrage.

It had been a long time since Jack had faced off against a super-powered opponent, though this training was necessary. The two Prophets already faced down were strong, but their strength and intelligence paled in comparison with the final two.

Buttercup on the other hand was relishing every moment. There was something about combat that touched her deeper than any other stimulus, plus there was the added bonus that she was up against none other than the stoic Jack. Buttercup held nothing back as she charged Jack head-on.

"New lesson: never charge an opponent head first!" Jack squatted low to the ground, sweeping one leg in a semi-circle to dodge Buttercup's blow, which sailed over his head. Righting himself, Jack swung with all his might at Buttercup's exposed back.

To his horror, Jack's sword went right through the girl, even though it was sheathed. Jack watched in shock as Buttercup's body split into two, her eyes wide-open and her mouth twisted in a sickening scream.

Images ripped through Jack's head, including the silent scream which echoed in his heart even today.

"_Jack look out!" She slammed into Jack with her shoulder, thrusting him out of the way of the spear. The point slammed into her chest, a sickening sound of the breaking of bones could be heard. Her mouth opened wide and spit blood, the silent scream caught in her mouth for eternity._

Suddenly, the image of Buttercup shattered into a thousand liquid drops. Jack realized his mistake, but the spread fingers pressed against his back were there before he could even react.

Buttercup was standing behind Jack, her open palm pointed directly at his heart. Buttercup smiled from ear to ear.

_I did it!_ At puberty, each of the girls' powers had accelerated forward by leaps and bounds. Using that boost in power, Buttercup had experimented with her alter-ego, Mange. One of the tricks she had picked up was creating doubles, an impressive feat that had caught even the great Jack off-guard.

Buttercup's elation turned to apprehension as Jack gave her a look that she had never seen before, one of hatred and fear that cut her to the core. Buttercup was taken aback. Usually, when someone gave her a look like that, she shrugged it out and kicked the crap out of them.

But this…this was different. She couldn't hurt…him. _I mean, I could easily break him in two, but why would I…what am I saying?_ She couldn't believe the thoughts that were coming into her mind. Buttercup's mind was racing, trying to come up with the solution.

Thankfully, Jack presented the solution by straightening up and relaxing. A smile returned to his face, that reassuring smile which calmed her inner emotions.

"Let's take a break." Jack sheathed his sword and sat down on the ground, legs crossed. "I think I am getting too old, as the saying goes."

"You're still a great fighter." Buttercup slapped herself in the face as she realized what she was saying. She had tried to go for a compliment, but had only ended up belittling Jack. Jack merely chuckled.

"I'm not THAT old. I was only twenty-five when I met you and your sisters."

"Yeah." Buttercup remarked. An awkward silence settled down between the two. A shiver ran up Buttercup's spine. For the very first time since she had met Jack, she was completely alone with him. Her sisters and the paranormal investigator were sleeping over by the fire, a good quarter-mile away from where they were currently sitting. Goosebumps went up and down Buttercup's arms. Then they stopped, as Buttercup realized that besides what she knew from rumors and past experience, she knew next to nothing about the older teacher.

She finally blurted something out. "What were you doing before you came to Megaville?"

Jack was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts as was his manner, before he finally spoke out.

"I was traveling around the world, assisting others in trouble. There are many who suffer at the hands of others. However, I've found that assisting others, while rewarding, is often a difficult and thankless task. It is difficult because when you are a third party to conflicts, you cannot always tell who the wrong-doer is and who wrong is being done to. I pose to you this question: how can we determine who is performing wrong?"

"The one who goes against the law?"

"True, but arguments and conflicts are often clashes between ideologies, with different laws and precedents. What is wrong to one group may be natural to another. Where is the basis of our decision making in a world of differences?"

"I don't know."

Jack smiled and patted Buttercup on the head. The pat sent more shivers down Buttercup's spine, but her mind filled with embarrassment. A small voice in the back of her head screamed.

_How dare he treat me like a child!_ Buttercup drowned out the insignificant thought. Where was she coming up with these ideas?

"Once, I taught another student these same lessons. She was just as vibrant and energetic as you, never taking lip from anyone. And she was just as confused with the quandary I put before her."

_She? _That little voice returned, along with a pang of jealousy.

"Do you know what she said?"

"What?"

"That the answer was simple. In order to deliberate, one must make the basis of our decisions on the difference between good and evil. Makes sense, right?"

"Yeah. What is evil must of course be wrong."

"But what is evil? How can we determine who is truly 'evil'?" asked Jack.

"By their words and actions?"

"That is true, but we must acknowledge that we all have the capacity for evil. A person who kills to save another, no matter how vindicated they may feel, still has the blood of the dead upon them. There is a saying, 'the ends justify the means.' Say you had to commit thousands of evil acts, but in the end they contributed to an ultimate good. Could you commit those evil acts?"

Buttercup was silent. Philosophers had been pondering this quandary for years. There was no way a near-seventeen year old girl could solve it in a few seconds.

"I understand if you can't answer that question. Even I have trouble with it." Jack lowered his voice. "I was once asked, 'if you could save billions, but in order to do so, you had to sacrifice one pure, untainted soul, could I do it?'"

"What did you say?" asked Buttercup.

"When I have that answer, I'll tell you." Jack stood up, stretching his muscles, now tight from sitting after their sparring match. "I'm sorry if I seem evasive, but I do not wish to talk about my past yet. It is long and…" Several words floated through Jack's mind, but none seemed able to express his full experience in a brief moment. Finally, he came to the conclusion on the only word capable enough.

"…sad. It is a tale for another day. Come, let us get some sleep before tonight."

"I…I'll think I'll stay over here." Jack stopped instantly. Even Buttercup was amazed by her own brazen impunity. But her feelings were mixed right now and she wanted some peace.

Jack nodded, seemingly in approval. "I understand. I shall leave you to your thoughts. I only want to tell you that you have successfully completed the second task of your training."

"Wha-hey, this was training?"

"Yes. And you passed, possibly even better than I did. There remains only one lesson to be taught, the most important lesson of all."

"Which one is that?" Buttercup called out.

"Another day. You've received enough training for one day." Jack never turned as he walked away from Buttercup.

"How 'bout next time you give me some warning?" Buttercup muttered to herself. Jack was already at the campfire, seating himself into a cross-legged position and closing his eyes for meditation.

Buttercup's emotions twirled in her stomach. At the first and foremost was the fighting instinct which defined her place in the Powerpuff Girls. It was her bread and butter, and it was currently the most at-stake trait if she continued to follow this "Way of the Warrior." Philosophical lessons were one thing, but if she had learned anything from years of fighting, it was that in battle one's true self can be found.

The lessons that Jack was selling were deep and thought-provoking, but also had an unwanted side-effect: they made Buttercup question her existence, a thought process which hurt Buttercup's head. Sure, "I think, therefore I am," as Professor Utonium liked to point out, meant that even without their powers, the girls would still be human beings.

But a Powerpuff wasn't born. A Powerpuff was created. Though flesh and blood, a Powerpuff had much in common with a robot in that they had a creator, not parents, were made of materials, not genetics, and could be used as nothing more than a tool, as they had learned in their experience with Bell.

What was her path? "To fight" had always been Buttercup's answer, at least before this week. To charge headlong into battle, never caring whether it would be the last, to push herself to the fullest against any opponent. This was what had defined her life up to this point. But…maybe…was there something more? Some other purpose that she could dedicate her life to?

Looking up at the sky, understanding that far beyond her world lay hundreds of other creatures, all concerned with their own lives, of wars being fought and civilizations being born and dying out, the universe seemed a large and lonely place.

Without her combat skills, without being the fighter of the Powerpuffs, without the thrill of battle…

…just who was she?


	7. Encounter

The origin of the sound of electromagnetic thrusters swooping low over the island that had filled the air over the past few minutes showed itself, the source being a black civilian model of the new floating gunship gaining popularity amongst the paramilitary wings of major corporations, flanked by two conventional helicopters. It clung to the canopy, the electricity from its thrusters licking at the leaves below. Clearing the final remnants of the tree line, it slowed over the large landing area, making a full 180 before landing gently on the asphalt.

Nearby, the entrance to a single tunnel dipped into the ground, disappearing to who knows where. Twenty guards in full body armor with automatic weapons charged out the door and lined up side by side in columns of five. Two miniature unmanned tanks rolled out of the entrance and took up different points on each side, observing the surrounding area in the absence of the guards.

The back end of the gunship opened wide, and with a sense of urgency two figures stepped off, one a young boy aged about fifteen, the other a massive black man who looked like a bodybuilder in a suit. The boy had black curly hair that swirled upwards in several position, and wore a white vest over a red striped shirt with a black tie, with white slacks and cowboy boots. Despite it being night, he wore a visor. His protector wore a long black trench coat with a black beret on his head.

Approaching the guards, they were greeted with salutes and cheers. Without hesitation, the two headed for the singular entrance.

"Well look who it is. The big boy himself, Malachite Azuma, and his guardian Darius III, definitely not out for a midnight stroll. Twenty guards and two gears at the entrance, unknown number inside, plus only a single entrance in." Dib put down the binoculars and sighed. "Not very smart structural design. If they got attacked, they'd be done for. On the flip side, going straight in is out of the question, even with present company."

Lying low outside of the base, Dib had told the girls to stay down and not charge straight in. They were used to the more direct approach of crash, smash, and bash. Jack was a bit of a toss-up. Even with what they knew about Jack from his involvement in the incident ten years ago, nothing else was known about him, since all records of the first twenty-five years of his life were obviously doctored.

According to these "official" records, he was born in Okinawa, raised in kendo, Wing Chun, horseback riding, archery, and some capoeira. However, it appeared as if a powerful hacker had created fabricated documents in order to allow the man to live without major questions being raised about his life.

Blossom started to stand up. She took her usual "let's do it" stance.

"Alright girls, let's show 'em how Powerpuffs…"

"Get down!" hissed Dib, dragging the girl to the ground by her ponytail.

"Ow! What was that for?" Blossom hissed back.

"A direct assault isn't going to work here. Plus I'm not about to go blasting through their defenses on a few guesses and prejudices."

"But they're an evil corporation with an army in the middle of nowhere! Who else could it be?" answered Buttercup.

"That may be true, but it's called plausible deniability." Dib wiped the hair out of his eyes. "If we find nothing, I need to be able to say that I was never here. We need to catch them with their pants down and find hard evidence that they stole the stone, or are planning something more sinister that requires further intervention. Then, and only then, will you go wild and bust some heads. I'll even join you." Dib looked behind them towards Bubbles, who was chirping with a nearby monkey. "What is she doing?"

"Mr. Dib, sir!" Bubbles chirped.

Dib squirmed.

"I'm not that old. You can call me Dib. I'm only half a decade older than you."

Bubbles pointed up into a tree. In the treetops, a simian was dangling from a nearby branch.

"This monkey says he knows a secret way into the base. There's a cavern nearby that goes that connects to the base and is unguarded, even at night."

The monkey took off with a large bound into the woods, with Bubbles hot in pursuit.

"Okay, that's not weird," said Dib.

"Trust me, this is normal for her," quipped Buttercup. Blossom could only hang her head.

After trudging about a half kilometer through the brush, they came upon a large hole in the ground, leading down to a cavern. As they climbed down the steep entrance, Dib expressed his doubts.

"It can't be that easy. Why would someone build a back entrance without some kind of defense?"

After walking deeper into the cavern, Dib's doubts were justified.

The cavern was completely flooded with water, with the depth being at least twenty feet. The ceiling was so low that the only way across was through the water, preventing anyone from flying in. To make matters worse, in the center of the cavern was a violent whirlpool, threatening to drag down anyone foolish enough to attempt to swim across the water.

Blossom took a mighty breath, and with a huff, and a puff, all the water turned to ice, creating a convenient path into the secret entrance.

"After you all," bowed Blossom.

"Wheee!" Bubbles cried as she skated across the ice.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." was all Sensei Jack said.

"Hey, whatever saves me time and paperwork, works for me." smirked Dib.

"Showoff," Buttercup, bringing up the rear, said in a low voice.

Blossom stuck out her tongue. "You're welcome."

Ducking low under a hanging stalactite, the motley five-person team discovered a tunnel on the other side, with a dim man-made light at the end rewarding their little shortcut.

Because the ceiling was so low, the girls could not look back and see the many red eyes staring at the newly created entryway of ice. The sinkhole in which they had entered was now filling up with strange, demonic creatures of many sizes and shapes. Some had blades instead of arms, their heads twisting in every way and form, and wings sprouted from the backs of a few. Working his way through the crowd, a single figure, tone in body with long navy blue hair, took to the front at the entrance. He wore a long flowing black cloak with red trim, the trim labeled with strange black symbols. His eyes glowed like rubies. He had a single scythe draped across his back.

"Weeee couldddd have killedddd them justttt nowwwww…" hissed a nearby demon, whose neck snaked out like his tongue.

"Not yet." said the figure in a human voice. "Their time will come. We have other matters to attend to."

* * *

As the girls progressed forward through the darkened tunnel towards the light, the air became thick and hot, with the smell of CO2 filling the air, making it hard to breathe.

"Uck. What is that smell?"

"It's exhaust. They must be using the tunnel as a ventilator."

The tunnel opened above a massive generator that stretched for miles in the distance. It had to be almost two stories tall with hundreds of moving gears and gizmos whirring and churning, with almost a thousand turbines providing the electricity to the entire facility. In the distance on catwalks, the girls could see silhouettes of engineers taking readings and ensuring that the generator was running smoothly. Since the area they were in provided simply for exhaust and was guarded by the back entrance, they obviously took little notice to any problems coming from this section.

"This must be the main power provider to the base." Dib thought aloud. "It must stretch for miles. This base has to be absolutely huge!"

"Okay," said Buttercup, cracking her knuckles, "so let's smash this thing and take out the base in one blow."

"No." said Dib.

"Aw, c'mon! Let us bust some heads! I've been itching for a fight since that old man gave me a warm-up."

Dib gave her a thumbs-up.

"I like where your head is at, but I've still got a few things I need to investigate, which means no alarms raised until I say so. But…" he pulled out several rounded balls with remotes on their top. Pressing them against the machine, he pulled out a strip of duck-tape and taped each and every one to the generator. "…I'm not going to head in without a back-up. These remote mines will take out the power in case of emergency."

"Mines?" Blossom said with a surprised face. "Since when do the police issue mines?"

Dib merely searched the adjoining wall for an air duct. Finding the appropriate false panel, he whipped out a switchblade and pried it open.

"Trade secrets, my dear."

* * *

After a quick but cramped trip through the air ducts of the base, the five dropped out into a dark hallway that looked like it came out of feudal Japan. The supports were wooden and the walls false paper. Several statues of dragons and samurai lined the walls. The floor was lined by a red carpet.

No one was around and it was very dark. At the end of the hallway were two large oak doors with golden handles.

"What is this place, and how come no one is around?" asked Blossom, always taking the lead.

"Just as I thought," Dib said, beckoning the other four over to the large wooden doors. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the low murmur of hundreds of voices. Turning back to the girls, he placed one hand on a handle.

"The Azumas are notable in that they are the only company on earth who openly admit that their core doctrine is the exploitation of human greed. Other companies do it in secret, but the Azumas cater openly to the vices of human nature. To accomplish this, they offer the greatest challenge to any human being…"

Dib threw open the door and light from the other room poured in. As the girls' eyes adjusted to the light, they were astounded as to what was in the other room.

Stretching further than any convention center the girls' had ever seen. the next room was built to resemble a grand ballroom, with hardwood floor and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. However, instead of dancing, the thousands present on the floor were engaged in another pastime: gambling.

Roulette, poker tables, blackjack, Red Dog, slots as far as the eye could see; if it was a way to gamble your money away, it was there. The sounds of rolling wheels and the cries of victory and defeat reverberated throughout the massive room. Hundreds of men in suits sat at the tables, playing their luck against shrewd and skilled dealers while scantily dressed women distracted them and waiters bustled around taking drink orders and returning those orders to their desired places.

The group of five were on a stairway that went down onto the main floor. From the banister, they could look out and see every corner of the massive money machine. Dib walked to the railing and stretched his hand out over the scene.

"Welcome to Devil's Deal, the world's only Casino where you can bet anything, even your own soul!"

"Wow!" shouted Bubbles. All the women were dressed up in fancy dresses, full of sequins and covered in diamonds. "Oh, I wish I could have a dress like those!"

Samurai Jack was less than thrilled. "This entire base…is nothing more than a casino?"

Dib adjusted his specs. "We've suspected them of setting up an illegal casino somewhere outside of sovereign jurisdiction. Think about it: rich business types jet out for a "vacation" on a tropical island, so they can cover up a weekend in a casino that takes all bets, with no taxes or repercussions, unless you lose, of course."

"Why is it illegal? Why don't they just set up in town?" asked Blossom.

Dib's once smiling face became solemn. "Like I said, they take ALL bets. Some of these people here bet entire companies, or fortunes. But most disturbing of all, they bet human lives."

Blossom gasped while Buttercup fumed. Bubbles was too distracted by the sights and sounds to care. How could anyone do so much harm to the human race?

Dib waved them forward.

"C'mon, let's mix ourselves in the crowd before someone sees us."

_Sir, take a look at what's on the security cameras._

"_Where?"_

_Right there. These five. They entered a few minutes ago. They weren't in the group when they arrived._

"_Oh ho ho. Look who it is, Malachite."_

_What should we do, sir?_

"_Have security hold them there. We want to talk to them ourselves."_

Buttercup listened to the various bets being made at a nearby poker table. Two men were throwing in chips.

"Got anything to match this?" said one, a portly man wearing a cowboy hat and speaking with a Texas accent. He held in his hand a gold nugget the size of a baseball.

The other, a Latino man in a fine white suit smoking a cigar, reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

"One of my newest girls. Found her in an orphanage in Rio. She is young, but adapting quite nicely and is very…I believe your word is flexible."

Suddenly, the Latino man found himself flying through the air into another table, knocking it over sending chips and cards everywhere while the players and dealer dove for cover.

Every eye in the house turned towards the source of the mighty blow. Standing where the Latino man had been sitting, there stood a sixteen year old girl with black red hair whose eyes were burning as bright as her sister's hair. She was puffing angrily.

Buttercup couldn't believe what she had heard. The man had bet a life, an actual human life, immeasurable against any wealth, for a wager. She had blown their cover, but she couldn't conceal her anger anymore.

Now, several men in black suits, wearing sunglasses with small receivers in their ears, were converging on her.

"Don't move," said one of the men. All were hulking bruisers that would not look out of place in the pro wrestling circuit.

The fists flew, but it was the men who flew back. Blossom and Bubbles had come to the aid of their sister, and the men suddenly found themselves outmatched by three teenage girls.

"Ready?" said Blossom.

"Oh yeah." smirked Bubbles.

"'Bout time!" shouted Buttercup.

The entire congregation panicked as the battle began. The bouncers charged en masse, but found themselves thrown like footballs across the playing field, crashing into the various tables and making a massive mess of the entire floor. The rush of evacuating players only created more panic, knocking over plants, exquisite statues, and expensive art that littered the floor.

To put it simply, the place was in total chaos.

One person who didn't join in the fight or run was Samurai Jack. He slowly began to move against the crowd deeper into the casino. He felt slightly bad leaving the girls behind, but they had things in hand and he knew that there were bigger things to accomplish. Searching around for Dib, Jack realized that the secret agent had disappeared in the crowd, probably using the panic to slip away and accomplish whatever he had been sent here to do. Jack had figured out for some time that the boy was not revealing all he knew. He was more than just a police officer, Jack surmised. However, Jack felt that the boy was not a danger and had the best interests of humanity at heart. Jack wished him good luck in whatever task he was trying to accomplish.

Jack on the other hand was right now full of questions and short on answers.

Jack's senses snapped into full gear as a roulette table came flying through the air directly at him.

Wielding his sword deftly, he sliced it in half, the two pieces crumbling to the ground around him. However, this had been no accident.

Someone had thrown it at him, and only him.

That someone was standing still in the panicking crowd. Jack and the man were the only two standing still as the crowd tried to rush past. The man wore a brown bomber jacket with a black muscle tee-shirt underneath and torn jeans. He wore a belt which had a sword and nunchukas attached to it. In his left hand he carried a spear, which Jack could see was adorned with a rare snakeskin. His right hand was covered by a black glove.

But it was the mask he wore that touched Jack to the core, which brought everything he had tried to suppress streaming back.

It was the mask of a snarling dog.

The mask of a Dingo.

The Wild Dog spoke first.

"It's been a long time…_my brother…_"

TBC


End file.
